A Bass, a Blonde and a Baby
by ar001
Summary: Jenny Humphrey loved kids but she never thought that she had to share one with Chuck Bass! What happens when a 25yr old designer and a 28 year old businessman are grounded well yeah! together in a house with a baby!Based on the movie 'Life as we know it'
1. Prologue

**I do not own Gossip girl or the characters. The second part of the prologue is when Jenny comes back to New York for her interview (Easy J), that night Chuck realizes that he may be the cause for Jenny's sufferings and call it truce with Blair and tries to apologize to Jenny. Therefore that would be the end of Chuck and Blair.**

**Prologue**

**May 17****th**** , 2010**

As she sat on the train that was taking her to her mom in Hudson, Jenny Humphrey thought about how drastically her life had changed from the day she made those invites for Blair Waldorf. The same Blair Waldorf who she looked up to in her freshman year was now the one who banished her. But she wasn't going away because she was threatened by Blair, she was going away because she wanted to stay away from the glamorous UES that she always wanted to be a part of. She was going away because she wanted to run away from the fact about what happened between her and Chuck. Yes the same Chuck Bass, who tried to force himself on to her at the Kiss on the lips party. That was her entry into the UES, "that damn party" she cursed in her mind. It was surprising how she was the only one in her family who actually wanted to be a part of the UES and their lifestyle, but now she was the one who wanted to get rid of it, and on the other hand her brother and father who were never really charmed by that lifestyle had fit in perfectly well, with no problems at all. As she looked out she realized that the train had reached Hudson, "time to meet mom", she thought.

Chuck Bass was heartbroken but he couldn't understand exactly why. It felt like it was more than just Blair this time, he loved Blair more than anything in the world, or so he thought. He even bought her a ring and he was going to propose to her and then things would be fine between them. But that Humphrey came with his sister and ruined everything. Ofcourse, he blamed himself for repeating the same mistake that he had made at the Kiss on the Lips party, but this time it got worse. He did feel bad about what happened the other night. He had screwed up everything, he had lost Blair, Rufus asked Lily to stay away from Chuck. Eric and Dan hated him. Even Nate wouldn't speak to him or even look at him. But the worst was probably that he had lost a friend- Jenny, but now she probably hated him as much as the others. "Why does everyone have to leave?" he thought to himself. Did no one really love him? Or was it that he was bad at keeping relations?

"Sir, the Jet is ready", said Peter his valet. Chuck looked up and nodded to the guy, signaling that he was ready to leave. Yes, he was going to run away from all this. He was going to Prague and hopefully he can get over all this drama soon.

**2. October 25****th****, 2010**

"Really Chuck! What were you thinking? You thought that after all that happened between us, you could still use me and get away with it", yelled the blonde girl.

"Jenny listen, I did not try to use you", pleaded Chuck Bass.

"Oh yeah, then why did you set this interview up, and bring me back to New York"

"Only to help you, to make up all that I did to you"

"Oh yeah, then why did you make me drop by the empire?" was that for me as well? Or to get back at Blair and make me the scapegoat, between the two of you?" she retorted.

"I'm sorry about that, I probably did want to get back at Blair, but trust me I had no intention of hurting you". He could see that she was on the verge of breaking down. He tried to put his hand on her shoulder and console her, but she asked him to back off and walked away.

Yet again, someone walked away from him without even as much as acknowledging his feelings.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" asked Blair Waldrof when she saw the dreaded Bass walked in, "wasn't what happened at the party enough? Or do you and your Lil J want more?"

"Blair, this is enough, we both know that we can't keep this going on. We're both very tired and fed up of this stuff. It's unfair that Jenny gets banished for what she and I did together-"

"Stop! Don't say it", even after all these days she still couldn't believe what he did to her and with whom he did it. But he was right, she WAS really tired of those showdowns and schemes. Right now what she needed the most was to start over afresh-without Chuck and that thought didn't hurt her as much as she thought it would.

"Look Blair, I'm really sorry for what happened that night and I mean every word of it, but it doesn't feel right. All of this, you banishing Jenny and me not saying a thing and pretending like it never happened. Then all that happened with Eva and we're back to our old selves. I just want all this to stop, alright?"

Blair Waldrof looked up at the man she was in love with, or probably was in love with. He seemed way more mature than the guy she had fallen in love with. She felt proud of him, he was doing something that the Chuck Bass she knew few years ago, would never do. Finally she spoke, "So? Do we call truce?"

Chuck Bass smiled, "yes we do".

"Good night then"

"Good night Blair"

As he walked towards the elevator, Blair shouted from behind, "and you can tell Little J that she can come back if she agrees to certain terms and conditions".

Chuck smiled at her as he got into the elevator, she had changed, she was much more mature than the Blair, who would declare war for almost anything and everything under the sun. The past one year had changed everyone so drastically.

* * *

Jenny Humphrey was waiting in the station. She was waiting for her train, she had good-bye to everyone at home. She didn't want them to come to the station to say bye, that's why she was surprised to see a familiar face in the crowd.

"Nate?", she said as he approached.

"So you are going back again?", said the golden boy of UES.

"Well yeah! Obviously what did you expect?"

"I don't know, I thought that you would probably stay", he said with an intense look.

"No Nate, I can't. You know that-"

"I'm sorry Jen. I really am"

"What? Why are you sorry?"

"Because that you came looking for me that night, and if I were there that day, then things would have turned out differently"

"No Nate, you don't have to apologize. It's not at all your fault."

"I know but I feel that somewhere I am the one that lead to this mess"

She sighed and looked into his eyes, they looked so beautiful, so sensual, and she could get lost in them. Could there be any girl in the world, who would not fall in love with Nate Archibald? Her thoughts were disturbed by someone's voice. The same deep voice that she knew very well.

"So you're off Humphrey?" said Chuck Bass as he reached Jenny and a man. Only then did he notice that the man was his very old best friend. What was he doing here with her and why did that make him uncomfortable?

"Chuck, I already told you that I didn't want to talk to you. Just leave ok"

"Really, you don't want to talk to me? Then what exactly is that you have on mind. What do you suggest we do?"

"Listen Chuck, I think you should leave Jenny alone, we all have had enough mess" said Nate.

"Nathaniel, my man just calm down, I was the one who was with Jenny, when you weren't. We all remember that, don we?"

Now Jenny was getting frustrated, "What do you want Chuck?"

Chuck took a deep breath, "I came to tell you that I'm sorry, sorry for what happened that night, sorry for letting Blair banish you from New York , I'm sorry that I brought you between Blair and I, I'm sorry for everything", there he had said it and now he felt relieved. Jenny was shocked she hadn't really expected this, it wasn't really what she had expected from him, though she had seen him apologize to her for the incident at the kiss on the lips party. "Its alright Chuck".

Nate had never in all these years ever seen Chuck Bass apologize to someone so intensely. Maybe he was really that sorry.

"Oh! By the way, Blair said you could live in New York if you were ready to accept a few of her terms and conditions".

"Thanks Chuck! But I think I'll pass, Bye take care", she said and then she went and hugged Nate.

"You too", said both Nate and Chuck.

As she walked away, the men made their way towards the exit, Jenny Humphrey turned around one last time to see if a guy had turned around too, and a guy had, just not the one she had expected. Instead it was Chuck Bass who had turned around. Even though it wasn't what she expected, she still felt happy for some unknown reason and she smiled at him and he smiled back.

**Hey this is the first part. Hope you people like it. Please review to let me know whether or not I should continue. Since this was the prologue, I just wanted to introduce how things were between everyone before the story starts. The next part will be an account of all the times Chenny meet after this.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews, but I was not really satisfied with this Chapter, so I have rewritten it. Hope you like it. And please voyte for the name of the baby.**

Chapter 1

**A Wedding**

"Jenny Humphrey! Open the god damn door!" yelled a brunette in a shrilly voice.

The blonde on the other side of the door knew who it was. She looked at her bedside clock. It read 7:15 am, she sighed why wouldn't that little devil let her sleep peacefully? She thought to herself.

Almost three years had gone by since the last time Jenny Humphrey came to the UES, though she had been in New York. She was going to college now at Yale. Yes, all the more reason for Blair to hate her, but surprisingly she didn't. And in a weird way Blair was happy for Jenny. Yes, Blair Waldorf was happy that Jenny Humphrey way doing what she(Blair) had always wanted to do. She didn't hate Jenny anymore and was extremely helpful, in any other circumstances this would have been weird, or probably even scary. But given the present scenario, all this seemed pretty normal.

It had been quite some time since Jenny had met everyone at the UES. She wasn't sure whether she could behave normally with all those people. True, when she moved to New York for college she did meet her family, and few others, but this was different. All the who's who of the UES were going to be here, and to top it all, she HE would be around. Even after 3 years and an apology from him, he still intimidated Jenny. Since the time she came back to New York she had managed to not meet him on more than one occasion, but he was going to be around for the next few days, and there was no way she could avoid the DEVIL.

"Come on, now do you want me to get my special agents to break that door open" yelled the girl standing outside, then she whispered to a pregnant woman next to her, "Dorota, get your equipment ready."

"I'm coming, I'm coming", replied Jenny from the other side. When she opened the door, she saw Blair with Dorota, and Dan who had just joined them.

"Humphrey, what are you doing in your pajamas?", said Blair when she saw the state in which Jenny opened the door.

"I was sleeping, till you came and woke me up."

"Uuuh….were you having a certain kind of dream about let's say a certain kind of guy?", , she winked at Jenny. Before Jenny could answer, Blair continued, "Never mind the dream and your sleep. Why aren't you ready yet? I told you that we'd come to pick up, didn't I. Dan, you and I were supposed to eat breakfast together, before we headed off to the Hamptons remember?"

"Yea, but you said that you wouldn't be here till 8, so I guess that still leaves me with what? 35 minutes, "she said looking at her clock and adding , "you're early".

"Yes because I knew that you would need my help. So are you done packing yet, or not?" Blair said as she looked around the room, "Ah! What would the Humphreys do without me?", she asked rhetorically.

Dan and Jenny looked at each other, and they smiled.

"Now of you go and take a shower, till the time I get your things set."

"Fine, I'm going"

Jenny took her stuff and rushed off. She didn't want to give her brother's new girlfriend a chance to drag her to the washroom and wash her. Yes Blair was capable of doing that. This was one couple, which she had never in her wildest dreams imagined to end up together. Dan Humphrey, her brother and Blair Waldorf, her once upon a time arch-rival. Infact, when Dan was dating Serena, both of them had made it pretty obvious, that they had hated each other, but now after all those years, and the twists and turns in their lives, they were together, and now that they were together it all made sense. They were similar yet different and she couldn't have been happier for her brother. She really started liking Blair, this time for real. Even Blair, who had already forgiven Jenny grew a fondness for her, it was probably because of Dan, but she felt that this time, she really bonded with Jenny. They had almost become best friends. Dan and Blair started growing close after Blair had broken up with Chuck. Damn even the thought of him, made Jenny feel vulnerable, she had butterflies in her stomach, and in a few hours time she was going to meet him.

"Dorota, wake up! I still can't believe that you slept to the entire journey", yelled Blair once they had reached their destination.

After a tiring journey, the Humphrey siblings, Blair and Dorota reached the Hamptons. She didn't quite understand why the wedding was taking place here, in this place. She could see the bride and the groom at a distance, talking to a group of people. And there he was in his signature suit and the scarf, he looked a little older yet he was still dashing. She quickly tried to think of an excuse, to avoid going there, but before she could say anything, Dan waved to the couple that was soon to be married. She sighed and went there.

"Hey Maid of Honor, I'm glad that you could be here early, I thought that you wouldn't be able to make it for the rehearsal" said Vanessa hugging Jenny.

"Of course I did. Where else do you think I'd be?"

"Hey, I was the one who dragged her here, alright", said Blair.

"I know Blair, and thank you, but that's why we made you our wedding planner", said Vanessa Abrams looking at her fiancé , Nate Archibald.

Amidst all these greetings, Jenny noticed that the guy who was making her uncomfortable had excused himself. Why did he leave so suddenly? A thousand thoughts popped up in her head. Was he uncomfortable around Blair? Was he not happy for Dan and Blair? Was he disappointed to see her here? Little did she know, that it was her that made him uncomfortable in the same way that he made her uncomfortable.

She was about to leave, after her sigh of relief to have successfully avoided him again, but much to her dismay , Nate called out to Chuck.

"Hey", he then said before leaving the two together, "since you guys are the best man and the maid of honor, you might want to coordinate with each other, about the toast and stuff".

They looked awkwardly at each other. Of course he was the best man, Vanessa had told her already but it had completely slipped out of her mind.

"So, Lil J, how is Yale treating you?" said Chuck smirking in his signature style.

"I'm not little anymore Bass!" said Jenny folding her arms across her chest.

"Really?, asked Chuck amused. The Jenny Humphrey he knew had changed in these few years. They hardly met or spoke to each other for all these years. Their friends had kept them informed about the other.

"Yea and Yale is pretty good", she added. "How is your business going on? I heard that you're planning to expand"

"Well yes, I see that even though you're trying hard to avoid the UES, you can't seem to avoid it."

"Whatever!"

"Care to join me for a drink?"

"Now? I thought we had to 'coordinate' stuff…do you have your toast ready? "

"I believe in spontaneity!"

"Since when?", said Jenny surprised.

"Since forever, though not for everything", he smirked.

She smiled and was about to say something when her phone beeped. She checked her phone it was a text message, she read it and smiled, it was almost like she'd blushed, thought Chuck. The a thought struck him, he had heard the news from Nate, but was hoping that it wasn't true. He had wanted to ask her, but was scared that she would ask him to mind her own business. But he had to find out if it was true, he mustered his courage to ask her.

"So is it true then?"

"What?" said Jenny looking up from her phone.

"That- you're seeing Carter Baizen?", he had hoped that his voice was sounding normal. He didn't want to show his true feelings, he was Chuck Bass.

"Well" said Jenny who was taken aback by his question, "we aren't really seeing each other in that way, but yeah we kinds like each other, and we're taking it slow."

"Watch out, he's not the best guy around" warned Chuck, for some reason he felt like punching Carter in the face.

"He has changed", defended Jenny, "you'll see that for yourself tomorrow at the wedding."

"He's goin to be here?" asked Chuck shocked beyond belief, "he wasn't even invited for what I now"

"Yes, but he is going to be my plus one", said Jenny biting her lip, clearly she was pissing the devil off, "anyway ill have to go now". She couldn't face him anymore, she had to leave. "

After that they hardly even looked at each other for the next day. Jenny had noticed that Chuck had changed, he tried to put on an appearance that he was happy with his life, now that he was single, he was back to his string of flings. But he looked as if deep inside, he had been hurting.

Carter was there with Jenny for almost the whole time, but somehow Chuck could feel Jenny's gaze on him throughout, it felt as if she was checking on him, if he was alright. After Chuck's sentimental toast about love and life, he could swear that he saw Jenny's eyes were watery. Of course almost everyone felt the same way, probably since it was the fist wedding in their group, but Jenny's look was different.

When they were leaving the next day after the wedding Chuck and Jenny said "Good-bye" to each other. But Chuck had ignored Carter. Everyone including Rufus thought that he had changed, it seemed like Rufus wouldn't mind if Jenny got serious with him. But he wouldn't believe him, it was Carter after all.

After that Chuck Bass didn't see Jenny Humphrey again that till he was informed about the arrival of a baby into their lives.

**A Baby**

After 36 hours of labour Vanessa Archibald gave birth to a beautiful girl. An year and half into their marriage, was probably a little early to start a family, especially since Nate was just beginning his political career, and that they had planned the baby. But when they found out that Vanessa was pregnant, the young Archibald couple was more than happy.

Chuck Bass was never really fond of kids, he thought that they could get really annoying, but this baby was going to be special he thought. That's exactly why he flew down all the way from England, a few days before the due date, and good that he did, Vanessa's went into labour almost two weeks ahead of time.

"Hey! What happened?", asked Serena, as she walked in followed by Eric, Carter and ,Jenny. He could almost feel his heart skip a beat when he saw her.

"Everything's fine", he said, "Archibald has gone to see, if he could bring baby Archibald to us."

"Oh! That's great", said Eric.

"So what is it?" asked Jenny.

"A Girl", he said trying really hard not to look at her, but failed miserably.

"That's great!", said Serena, " Wow! I can't believe that I'm an aunt!"

"I know and I'm an uncle", added Eric.

Jenny just smiled, she hadn't been so happy in days. She couldn't believe that Vanessa and Nate were parents, it felt like it was only yesterday that she and Vanessa were growing up together. But today her best friend was a mother. She was happy for V and N, atleast someone was happy with their lives, unlike her , who had a lot going on in her life now. She looked at Carter, who was sitting there looking at his phone and probably checking a mail, then she looked at Chuck who was looking at the down the alley. Hanged quite a bit and probably because of his stay in England, he seemed very English. Was he right about Carter? She thought. It wasn't like Carter was a bad guy, he treated her well, and loved her, and she loved him too, well atleast that's what she told herself. But since the past few days all had not been well with them, they kept arguing a lot, and it just tired her, especially with her staring of a new internship at a fashion house, and Carter starting of his new business. But she was determined not to let him, or anyone find out about these problems, and Carter also wanted the same. The last thing she wanted to hear from him right now was, "I told you so".

Her thoughts were disturbed by Nate, who told them they were now allowed to meet the baby and the mother.


	3. Chapter 2

**Emma Katherine Archibald**

"Gosh!", I can't believe that it's been an year since Em was born", said Nate Archibald the proud father looking at little girl, who was playing with her toys.

"I know", said the baby's mother from across the hall. The couple had been planning their first child's first birthday since the past two months. It was something that Vanessa had never expected to be doing. But here she was in her plush mansion in the suburbs of New York, with her husband a newly elected Congressman. Nate's grandfather had persuaded Nate to run for the representative in the US congress. He felt that Nate would be the perfect candidate to help build back the reputation of the Vander Bilt family, after the tint that his cousin Tripp had caused. Vanessa's image had also helped. True that Vanessa had pretty much not expected a life like this. She never imagined that she, Vanessa Abrams, now Archibald, she reminded herself, would ever plan a lavish birthday party for her daughter. Jenny had told her once that when you really love someone, they bring out a different side of you that no one would have expected. Probably she was right because now a happy life with Emma and Nate was all she wanted.

'Ding!' rang the grand-father clock in the Hall, Nate looked at the clock, which now struck at 5. Today was Emma's first birthday and the proud parents were throwing a lavish party for their princess. All their family and friends were going to be here in an hour.

"I guess we should get dressed", said his wife picking up Emma.

"Are you sure you don't want to get undressed?", said Nate Archibald seductively.

"No, I think I'll pass", smiled Vanessa, "probably when the party is over will be a good time"

"Are you sure?", asked Nate coming to them, and trying to kiss Vanessa.

"Yes Mr. Congressman!", I think we should get dressed, and not keep our guests waiting for Emma's first ever birthday, I am pretty sure your little Archibald here would not be impressed if she ever finds out that her first birthday was messed up because of her parents"

"Fine!", said Nate and left to get dressed. Vanessa gave Emma to her nanny, Dolores checked the oven for the pie, and went in to get dressed.

* * *

'Ding-Dong' rang the doorbell; Dolores opened it to find a young handsome man in a suit, who she recognised immediately, behind him were a few men who she knew worked for him they were all carrying huge boxes which were wrapped in fancy paper. She sighed to herself; Emma's godfather was already spoiling her rotten.

"Is the godmother here yet?" he asked, when Dolores signaled a no, he smirked, she sighed to herself this fight between the godparents started from the day Emma was born. She had joined the Archibald's during Vanessa's pregnancy, she was Dorota's youngest sister and Blair had appointed her there.

**An year ago**

"Guys, this is Emma Katherine Archibald", said Nate looking at his baby in his wives arm, he couldn't believe he was a father.

"Wow!, she so beautiful", cried Jenny, she had been really happy for two of her best friends.

"I know she's adorable", said Serena

"And so little", added Eric

"She looks like an angel", said Chuck, clearing his throat never ever had he felt so vulnerable. How could a baby make him feel that way, he thought. Afterall it was her he flew down all the way from England, well her and his best friends.

Just then Jenny's phone rang, and she saw the caller id- Blair. "Hey", she answered, "How is-

"What happened? Were there any complications? How is the baby? Is it a girl or boy? Who does it look like? How is Vanessa?", asked the brunette on the other side.

"Calm down Blair, it's a girl, and both she and Vanessa are fine, I can't say yet who she looks like, but I guess she has Vanessa's hair and Nate's eyes", she said smiling at the happy parents. Blair and Dan were in Rome for a fellowship that Dan had got into. Though they wanted to come down for the delivery, they couldn't make it, but they would be coming back soon.

"Oh great! Can I talk to Vanessa?",asked Blair

As Jenny handed the phone to Vanessa, she smiled who on earth would have thought that Blair Waldorf would be this happy for Vanessa and Nate. Whenever she'd spoken to Jenny during this summer she either asked her how Vanessa was doing or told her that she bought some stuff for the baby.

Slowly everyone started leaving, Nate could go home with his wife and daughter only the next day, and they had all been planning a surprise for Vanessa and the baby. Now it was only the parents, Jenny and Chuck. They wanted to stay back for a while, in case Vanessa and Nate needed some help.

"So, Humphrey?", Chuck asked Jenny. They had gone to the lobby for a cup of coffee, they thought that they should give the new parents some time alone with their baby.

Jenny looked up from her coffee, confused.

I hear you and Baizen are still on a roll?

She smiled, not knowing what to say. All had not been well with her and Carter. What started off as small fights and soon turned into heated arguments. Both of them were tired, but neither was ready to accept it. They were going to show the world that they had both changed, and that they would make it work.

"Yes, we are", she said, "How is England treating you?", she asked. She knew that he had moved to London for a few days, he was expanding his business, and apparently all his business enterprises in London, one of which was a franchise of Victrola, was doing great. Last year Chuck had sorted out things with Jack, his uncle and now Jack was looking after the Bass Industries in New York.

"Good! It's a nice place, you should come visit some time:, he said, opening the door of Vanessa's room. They figure that they should leave now.

"Hey! Do you guys need anything? Or should we leave now?", asked Jenny

Vanessa looked at Nate like she was asking him something, Nate smiled he knew what his wife was thinking. "Yes, I think we should tell them, now could be a good time", he said.

"I know ", said Vanessa.

Jenny and Chuck looked at each other confused. They didn't know what was going on.

"Relax!", said Nate laughing, "we have news for you guys"

"Archibald, you aren't helping", said Chuck.

"Well, Nate and I decided that we want both of you to the godparents of Emma", said Vanessa.

Nether Chuck nor Jenny could believe what they'd just heard, sure Jenny was Vanessa best friend and Chuck Nate's but they didn't expect this.

"Really?", said an excited Jenny, you could see all her excitement in her eyes. Chuck was too thrilled to react, Nate and Vanessa had thought that he was capable of being a godfather to their daughter, that itself meant a lot to him.

"Do you want to hold her?", asked Nate and Jenny went forward and took the little girl in her arms- her goddaughter. Probably things were about to change.

Vanessa and Nate had noticed that Chuck hadn't said a word or moved an inch.

"Chuck, we get it if you don't want this", said Nate.

"Are you crazy? I wouldn't refuse this for anything in the world, I'm just surprised that you guys chose me. I don't really think I am the best guy to be someone's godfather."

"Oh shut up Chuck!", said Vanessa, "we know that we couldn't have got our daughter a better godfather than you, and further you're our best friend"

Chuck smiled, and went to take Emma from Jenny. Emma seemed happy in Chuck's arms. Jenny looked at him, he looked different today, she saw a different Chuck Bass today, and she shared something with him- a baby, their goddaughter she reminded herself not a daughter.

"Im going to be a better godparent than you", he mock challenged her, "and she is going to love me more than she loves you"

"We'll see", smiled Jenny

Dolores had seen Jenny and Chuck fight over Emma every time they were together. They both loved Emma like hell, and little Emma loved her godparents.

Soon after Jenny came in with her set of gifts, they were not as many in number as Chuck's but still they were quite a lot. Vanessa was irritated by these two, as if Nate wasn't enough to spoil Emma, her daughter's godparents and their competition was too much to bear.

When Vanessa walked in with Emma, Jenny rushed to her before Chuck could reach her and took Emma in her arms. "Aww… you look so beautiful in the dress that Aunt Jenny made for you", smiled Jenny as she looked at Chuck, she knew by the look on his face that Chuck Bass was miffed.

"I think she'll look prettier in the dress that her Uncle Chuck brought all the way from London", he said stressing on London.

"You two, better not start off again", warned Vanessa as she noticed that the guest were coming in, "there will be other people who would want to see Emma as well".

Both Jenny and Chuck glared at each other, and true everyone wanted to see Emma today, it was her day afterall.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to tell them today?", Dan Humphrey asked his girlfriend.

"Yes", she nodded, "we should, we won't get a better occasion, we'll them after the party.

* * *

"So? What was the big news you wanted to tell us?", Serena asked her best friend.

Blair Waldorf looked at Dan Humphrey, who came and stood by her. This is how they had imagined telling their friends the news. Everyone was here, Serena, Jenny, Chuck, Nate, Vanessa, Rufus, Lily, Eleanor, Eric-all the people they loved.

"We are engaged", they said together and smiled at each other. They were greeted with a lot of wow's and congratulations'. After they all celebrated over a bottle of champagne, everyone except Jenny and Chuck, who were still fighting over Emma, had left.

Vanessa ate down on the couch, when she felt a hand massaging her neck, she knew whose hands they were and also his intentions. She smiled to herself but opened her eyes only when she heard a thud sound from the kitchen.

"It's all fine" shouted Chuck from the kitchen, then he added, "too bad Humphrey"

Nate sat next to his wife, "regret the day when we chose both of them as Emma's godparents?", he laughed.

"I swear I do" said Vanessa resting her head on her husband's shoulder and smiling.

* * *

He was in the middle of an important business meeting, when Chuck Bass got another call from a girl he had never had been ignoring the calls, but why was she calling back, suddenly, it struck him that it might be important. Just then his secretary walked in and told him, he had a call and it was supposed to be urgent.

"What is it Humphrey?", he asked, he was hoping all was well in New York.

He could hear sobs from the other side, this didn't sound good.

"What is it?", he asked irritated.

"They've been in an accident, and the doctors say that they probably won't be able to male it" said Jenny Humphrey finally.


	4. Chapter 3

**R.I.P Loved ones**

"Archibald, there are few things in life which should never change and this is one of those thing." said Chuck Bass sitting in a bar with his glass of scotch in his hand.

"I don't know Chuck, but only time will tell us", said the blond guy with blue eyes. Nate and Chuck had been best friends ever since they could recollect. They had always been there for each other, sure like all other relationships they had been highs and lows in their relation. But they loved each other a lot. Now with Nate engaged to Vanessa and Chuck busy with his business, they had decided that come what may they would spend Friday night together, but of course only till Chuck spotted a hot girl, and Nate took over the role of a wingman. Not that Chuck Bass ever needed a wingman, he was his own army. But now with Chuck in England and Nate busy with his family and the Congress, they could hardly talk to each other, but they still managed to keep in touch. Lily always kept in contact with Chuck, and Vanessa always kept in touch with Lily and Rufus and Vanessa always told Nate everything she knew about Chuck.

The last few hours had been a blur to Chuck Bass, all he remembered was after Jenny told him that "they", had been in an accident, he told his secretary to book him on the next flight to New York, irrespective of the class, and told Jenny that he would be there-soon.

But his 'soon' had not been soon enough; it took away the life of one of his best friend's-Nate Archibald. He breathed his last minutes before Chuck made it to the hospital. For the first time in all these years, he regretted moving to England, if not for London, he would have been by his friend on his death bed, Why did he have to die at all? It was true, e could see it, they all go away. Everyone he ever loved, or could love.

"Chuck, we should go see Vanessa", said Dan Humphrey getting up from the bench in the alley. This was tough for him as well, it was just few days ago, he remembers clearly that Nate was giving his best man toast for Dan and Blair's wedding. Nate and Vanessa were his best friends too. He couldn't bear the loss, but he knew that Chuck would never be able to muster the courage to face all this. This was still better the old Chuck would have never come back to New York at all, he would be seeking solace somewhere in the world.

"hmm…", he nodded. Dan could see that he was trying hard, when Serena came in with Blair. "The doctor says she is in her last-", she said. She didn't want to look at Chuck, she knew how heartbroken he was to hear about Nate, and now to hear about Vanessa as well.

"Vanessa, Please don't leave", said Jenny Humphrey from the window, she could see her best friends struggling on the other side, hours or probably minutes before she closed her eyes forever.

She was joined by the rest of them, and then slowly Vanessa closed her eyes. And the alley was filled with the sorrow of the death of the Archibalds

* * *

"Matthew, why did you call us here?", said Chuck Bass. It had been 2 days since the funeral of his best friends, when their lawyer had called him up, to ask if he could meet him in person the next day. So here he was in his office, only to see Jenny Humphrey also waiting to meet him.

"OK, I know this is a sad time for you, and I offer my condolences to both of you. But we have to read out the wills of Nate and Vanessa Archibald" said the lawyer.

"But why would that involve only both of us?", questioned Jenny

"No, this is not about that, its something else," said the lawyer calmly before adding, "this is about Emma Katherine Archibald".

"What about her?", asked both the god-parents.

"Well, Mr. & Mrs. Archibald have appointed you to be the legal guardians of Emma"

"Guardians?", asked Chuck emphasizing on the plurality of the responsibility.

"Yes, both of you, have been appointed as the legal guardians of Emma till she turns 18, and you have to bring her up in their mansion"

"What?" said both Jenny and Chuck together, they would not only have to bring up their god-daughter together, but also stay in the same house, for the rest of their lives. Well 16 and a half years, but living that amount of a time seemed impossible for Jenny.

"Wait I have to live in the suburbs?", asked Chuck.

"That's what you're concerned about?", asked an irritated Jenny.

"Humphrey, I have a business in London, and a life there, yes I love Em but you can't really expect me to leave everything and start farming, must be easy for you, you're from Brooklyn"

"First of all Brooklyn isn't suburbs and just because you live in the suburbs you don't have to start farming", spat Jenny.

"Guys please calm down, you don't really have to do it if you don't want to, let me finish" said the lawyer clearly these godparents hated themselves.

"Really?", asked both of them together for the third time in less than an hour.

"Yes, if you guys are not willing, than the custody of Emma would be given to her grandparents-either maternal or paternal, or to Nate's Grandfather, Bilt.", he smiled, "and you people have to make the decision"

"What ?", asked Jenny.

"Anne and Howard, can't be an option. They have recently reconciled, but keep on fighting. They'll drive her crazy", said Chuck ," and don't even count on William", he sad thinking about Em growing up with Nate's aristocratic grandfather, who would make a life plan for Emma, the day she was handed over to him.

"Ruby and Ario will never let her go to school, or teach her to hate everything commercial, and make her dress like a hippie and teach her to rebel against everything and anything", said Jenny she remembers them while growing up. Vanessa was the sanest of the lot.

"But you'll have to come to some sort of understanding", said the lawyer, "and you have until tomorrow to decide"


	5. Chapter 4

**I do not own Gossip girl or the characters.**** I own only Maragaret and Zach Lane and Wren Stern. The portion in the italics is in flashback. This is set almost 6 months after Nate and Vanessa's Death**

**So Far So Good**

"Hey! Sweetie, how was your day today?", said Jenny Humphrey taking her little god-daughter into her arms, "Did you trouble Chuck?", she continued trying to look like she was concened.

" Save it Lil J, we managed just fine", said Chuck looking at Emma, "Now, didn't we sweetie?".

Little Emma smiled showing her newly developed teeth, she had been teething pretty fast. It was almost a full set now.

Dolores, Emma's nanny had taken a leave, she had to attend a wedding and she was gone for a week. So Chuck and Jenny had been taking turns to stay at home and take care of Emma.

"What are we doing for dinner?," Jenny asked

"I ordered Chinese", said Chuck, "I know how much you love it.

Of course he has been nealry six months from the time Jenny and Chuck moved to the Archiblad's residence and started taking care of Emma. By this time they knew almost everything about the other person, there favourite food, colour, their hobbies, yes even Chuck had a hobby, and Jenny was surprised to find out that it was more than just hooking up with random girls.

"Why don't you go change till then?"

"Yea, I think I should! Awful day at work", she said.

"_Im not sure I can do this", said Chuck. It was impossible, he –Chuck Bass could, sorry would under no circumstance take care of baby. Sure he loved Emma a lot, even more than his purple bow-tie. _

"_Yea, like I have been raising a kid since like forever" said an irritated Jenny._

_The two of them had after a lot of consideration decided to respect the Archibalds' wish and take care of Emma. However things were not going smooth between them, for the millionth time that week they were fighting, this time again was about who would change her diaper._

_Chuck always made excuses when he had to either change Emma's diaper or put her to sleep or feed her. But when it was Emma's play time or when they had to take her for a walk he always game. This really pissed Jenny, she hated that Chuck got to do all the fun things to do with Emma and she had to do all the messy and strenuous stuff. Though they had decided to take turns to do it, Chuck being himself never followed it._

But now things were better, agreed they still fight over few issues, but the next moment everything would be alright. Plus, they seemed to love Emma more by every passing day. It seemed hard at the beginning but now they were both able to manage their work and the baby, and thanks to Dolores things became much easier. Dan, Blair, and the rest of the gang also tried to do whatever they could to help them. Though they had to give up a lot of things, for example Chuck had cut down a lot on partying; Jenny had given up on all the shopping trips with Serena and Blair. Though they tried to be in touch it was getting a little difficult. Though Dolores usually took care of Emma while they were away, both of them terribly missed spending quality time with her and always made an effort to be there for her. They worried about Emma. But she was fine the only problem was that she was not able to speak. She would coo, almost all the time. Chuck and Jenny were worried about it, they had discussed it with Emma's pediatrician, but he assured them that it was not a big deal some kids take time to start speaking. But still life seemed so close to perfect for Chuck, Jenny and Emma. Apart from that life seemed so close to perfect for Chuck, Jenny and Emma.

The next day was a Saturday; Jenny was meeting with Blair, Serena and Margaret. Margaret was Jenny's friend from work, and she had grown pretty close to all of them within a short span. With Dolores back in charge, both Chuck and Jenny decided to relax for sometime. Chuck had to meet some of his business associates for lunch. After that he was supposed to meet Dan , Zach and Wren. Zach was Margaret's husband and Wren was Serena's new boyfriend, he was a friend of Dan's and she had met him at a party that Dan and Blair had thrown, and from then they had been seeing each other, and were madly in love. To someone who wasn't a part of their group it seemed like Nate and Vanessa had been replaced but little did they know that all of them still missed their friends, and why wouldn't they, Nate and Vanessa were their best friends and it wasn't even an year since they met with that tragic accident.

"You're late", said Blair as she saw Serena walk into her office.

"Yea, and need I remind you that I'm the one who has to take care of a baby?", added Jenny.

"Oh Please, you have Dolores to help you and as for me being late I have a genuine reason", she said trying to hide her smile.

"Oh and what might that be? Apart from your boyfriend", Margaret said looking at the other two. They always had fun pulling Serena's leg about Wren. It wasn't that Wren wasn't good, he was a really nice guy. It was only because he seemed different from all the guys Serena has ever dated. He was really serious and intense, all the time, infact so much so that even Dan seemed liked the cool guy compared to him.

"Fine, say what you want to, all I can say is that I had fun last night", she said winking at the girls.

"Oh! Did you S, little did we know that here even knew the meaning of fun", said her best friend Blair. It was funny How Wren had Stern in his Name- Wren Stern, it even sounded funny to say, but he was a nice man, and even though everyone liked to tease them about it, everyone was happy for Serena and Wren.

"And fun reminds me, Jenny, Did you?", eyed Blair.

"For the zillionth time Blair, NO!".

"Really?", asked Serena and Margaret together.

"You guys", said Jenny giving up hope on her friends, "lets' get going we have an event to attend"

Giggling like they were all in high school, the girls got their bags and left. Ever since Chuck and Jenny started living under the same roof, all of them started teasing her, and all the girls especially Blair thought that atleast once Chuck and Jenny had slept together, and Jenny was tired of answering their questions.

After that incident the other day, every time any of the girls asked Jenny this question, it would make her conscious; she would try not to make a big deal about it. Like nothing had happened, well technically nothing had happened, but that was only because Jenny realized what would happen after the act. Would things still be the same she wondered. "Damn it Blair", she cursed in her mind. I'm sure that Chuck doesn't get asked such questions she thought to herself. Since Wren was new to the group and was pretty decent he would never ask him anything like that, and Dan being Jenny protective older brother didn't dare to ask either Jenny or Chuck that question as he feared the answer. The only one who could ask him was Zach, and he had subtly tried to ask Chuck about it a few times, but Chuck would just smirk and reply, "I know its hard to believe, but no". And that was that


End file.
